


puns break the ice

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re the perpetual frowner in class and one day as I’m answering the teacher I intentionally make a very cheesy pun and I can hear crickets but you’re laughing out loud and that makes me feel very much accomplished” aka Becky can't help but be punny.





	puns break the ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/gifts).



Becky Lynch was bored, math just wasn't her strong suit. She had thought once she finished high school she'd never have to take another math class, but here she was a sophomore in college, once again in a math class. She was bored out of her mind, the teacher was droning on and on about something, that Becky couldn't even process. 

It wasn't her fault she couldn't pay attention, math was boring as fuck. Becky's gaze shifted around the lecture hall. In front of her in the first row was Sasha Banks, Sasha was texting as usual completely ignoring the teacher's lecture. Next to Sasha was Bayley, Becky assumed that they were best friends, although it seemed from the hearts doodled in the margins that perhaps Bayley seemed to have feelings for the other girl. 

Becky rolled her eyes, glancing to the other side of the classroom. Her eyes settled on an athletic yet also preppy looking girl in the front row. Charlotte Flair. 

Charlotte was the daughter of one of the Deans at the college. She was always frowning though and always super serious. Becky had never seen Charlotte smile at anybody, the girl had perfect attendance for all her classes. Becky was endlessly fascinated by her, and wouldn't deny that she might have fancied Charlotte a little bit. It wasn't like she had followed Charlotte to the gym or been to all of her volleyball matches. 

"Lynch, are you paying attention?" The professor barked. 

Frowning, Becky's attention snapped towards the professor. She wondered why he was picking on her out of all the people who weren't paying attention. 

"Sorry, Professor what was your question?" Becky asked fighting to keep the irritation out of her voice at being singled out. She could feel all the heads in the lecture hall turn to look at her, except Charlotte of course. 

"I said if I have five bottles in one hand, gave away three, got seven more what do I have?" The professor asked. 

Becky tried to bite it down, she really did but before she could stop herself, the words tore from her throat. "I'd say you have a drinking problem, sir." 

The man looked like he might pop a blood vessel, and the whole lecture hall was deathly silent. Becky was sinking down in her seat, regretting the fact that she was very likely about to be kicked out of her lecture hall. Becky could tell by the look in her professor's eyes that he wasn't thrilled about her comment. 

Suddenly an almost angelic sound came from the front of the lecture hall. Becky glanced up from packing up her stuff to see Charlotte laughing so hard tears were pouring down the girl's cheeks. 

The professor looked pissed. "Both of you get out of my class, you can come back when you learn to show some respect." He growled. 

If anything that just made Charlotte crack up harder, but the blonde picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom still laughing. 

Becky was surprised she had never seen Charlotte anything but serious and hurried after her. "Hey, I am sorry I got you kicked out."

Charlotte shrugged and wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to bite down on a smile. "It's okay, it was worth it. Besides, that class was boring anyways."

Becky nodded, a bit dumbstruck to have Charlotte's full attention on her. "Do you maybe wanna grab a drink before the next class?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Charlotte mused.

Becky grinned and lead the way to the cafeteria. "You know the thing about college is that my high school bully still takes my lunch money. Who knew he'd become a manager at Subway." She joked, unable to stop from beaming as she earned another laugh from Charlotte. 

"You gotta stop with these puns," Charlotte mumbled, unable to keep the smile from staying on her face this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love Becky Puns?


End file.
